Implants
Implants are permanent items that can be used to enhance your soldier with gameplay perks. Implants can be obtained from the Depot for Certification Points or Daybreak Cash, in packs of 3 or 9. Safeguard and Target Focus implants available to everyone by default. Implants are equipped on the loadout screen next to your melee weapon. 2 different implants can be equipped at the same time. An icon of the currently active Implants will also appear on the players Heads Up Display (HUD). Getting Implants The primary way of obtaining implants is via buying Implant Packs in the Depot. Implant Packs contain stated amount of implants, including duplicates. Various implants have different drop rates, from Common to Exceptional — the rarest implants. Directives Additional way of getting implants is via Directives. Finishing Novice Rank of any non-MAX class specific Directive will grant Novice Implant Pack. Finishing Novice Rank of Objectives Directive and Adept Rank of Leadership Directive will also grant Basic Implant Pack each. ISO-4 An ISO-4 is a currency used for upgrading basic implants to tier 2 to 5. It can be obtained by breaking down duplicates of implants. One tier 1 basic implant breaks down to 25 ISO-4 and one Exceptional to 1500 ISO-4. 3,675 ISO-4 required to upgrade one implant to max level. Additionally, ISO-4 can be recycled into a single random implant via Depot. Available Packs Depot Other Drop Rate https://www.reddit.com/r/Planetside/comments/6fd1nr/pts_implant_rng_testing/ Implant List Common Ammo Printer Regeneration Safeguard Target Focus Safe Fall Sweeper HUD Uncommon Assimilate Catlike Battle Hardened Vampire Ocular Shield Sensor Shield Rare/Class Specific Nightmare Aerial Combatant (Light Assault) Deep Operative (Infiltrator) Combat Surgeon (Combat Medic) Nanomesh Specialist (Heavy Assault) Robotics Technician (Engineer) Exceptional Carapace Counter-Intelligence Infravision Minor Cloak History Recently a new roadmap thread detailed some changes to implants based on feedback, the article has been updated to reflect this. Nearing the release of Implants, Matthew Higby created a post detailing some of the upcoming items in Game Update 13. Some of which detailed the upcoming Implants, their abilities, and cost. These costs were in the form of certs and station cash and they decayed over time. The community at large disagreed with this and many believed they should be available permanently for large cert costs or via infantry resources. As a result of this feedback, SOE delayed Implants to change them up and take community feedback into play. "After reading through your comments we have decided to go back to the drawing board on implants. They will not be coming with GU13." ~John Smedley (Tweet 1) (Tweet 2) During development of Implants, there were three tiers of the implants with different icons similar to the design of Boosts. Some of these implants were removed, while others remained the same or merely changed names. March 30, 2017 Update *The Implants System has been completely overhauled to be more engaging and rewarding, while also alleviating the frustrations caused by the old system. *Energy has been removed, and a new currency called ISO-4 will now upgrade implants directly. *Old implants have been converted into ISO-4, and duplicate implants can be broken down into additional ISO-4. *All players receive Tier 1 Safeguard and Tier 1 Target Focus implants for free. *Additional implant bundles can be purchased for Certs or Daybreak Cash in the Depot. *Implants no longer drop occasionally May 11, 2017 Hotfix *Directive-based Implant Rewards **The following rewards are meant to reward players at different stages of their career. New characters can quickly increase the breadth of their loadouts by completing Tier 1 directives for each class, while characters with a bit more experience can unlock implants for getting their foot in the door to the objective and leadership aspects of the game. *You can now earn 1 Novice Implant Pack (2 random non-exceptional implants) by completing the following directives: **Tier 1: Combat Medic **Tier 1: Light Assault **Tier 1: Heavy Assault **Tier 1: Infiltrator **Tier 1: Engineer *You can now earn 1 Basic Implant Pack (3 random implants) by completing the following directives: **Tier 1: Objectives **Tier 2: Leadership *ISO-4 Recycler **The ISO-4 Recycler can now be found in the depot, and allows you to exchange excess ISO-4 for a chance at one random implant. Less common Tier 1s and Exceptional implants have a higher drop rate in this pack. External Links *Implants guide by Iridar References Category:Implants Category:Infantry Certifications Category:Consumables